Beginners Guide
This page is for users who just started the game and don't know what to do. __TOC__ Rules The rules are easy. Each player must kick the ball around and try to score more goals than the opponent until 60 seconds are up. If it's a draw, you go to sudden death. (Except for the Head Cup's first 3 games) Sudden Death '' Sudden death is when time runs out in a draw. The power bars no longer charge and you have to score on the opponent using pure skills. If you had a power shot ready it can be carried to sudden death and used once. The winner of the sudden death is the winner of the whole match. About the game and its modes Currently there are 6 non-multiplayer game modes: Arcade is the most interesting mode for beginners. You should play Tournament if you have some experience. Survival is important for Costumes, also it's a fast way to earn points. League is locked until you win against Z in Arcade. Only play Head Cup if you are good in the game, otherwise, you will just waste your points. Death Mode is the ultimate challenge. It's harder than it looks, and you need to brace yourself for the challenge. The Game controls are very easy, we don't think we have to explain it. Only thing I got to say is that you can dash (quick movement forwards/backwards) if you double click the left/right button, you will dash further than usual. For power shots that involve flame and fire, for example, India, when their power hits you, you combust into flame and get three question marks above your head, and your controls are reversed. Also, you can counter a power shot if you press Kick just before the Power shot reaches your Character. This is an advanced method, and can be quite hard. Getting Started Don't be frustrated if you don't win often, the beginning of this game is really hard. 5,000 free points! '''On IOS devices, you can get 5.000 free points by trying to play with 'Coming soon'. You will be asked to leave a 5-star vote in the app store. Say 'yes', you don't have to leave a vote, simply click and then return, you'll receive your points. Spend them on upgrading everything once, and Jump and Survival a second time. Start off by getting Cameroon! The first thing that you should do is get Cameroon, with the exception of downloading the game. This can be done with using South Korea to beat all the characters in Arcade up to France. It is considered by many the easiest character to unlock. Arcade *Try to play more Arcade in the game. Try to get at least 4 achievements with opponents from South Korea to Poland. Don't try Asura yet as you have to pay 50,000 points to play him which is really expensive just to battle him if you are too lazy to watch the video. NOTE: Characters with a check mark are some of the best to use because of a definite goal or because it is useful to unlock for unlocking characters. '''''Characters you get in arcade ---- Easy difficulty of unlocking ---- *Cameroon w/ South Korea *France ✔️ *Argentina w/ Austria (play with Argentina in survival) ---- Medium difficulty of unlocking ---- *China w/ Italy *Germany ✔️ w/ Nepal *Turkey *Valentine ---- High difficulty of unlocking ---- *Mexico w/ Spain *South Africa w/ Nepal *Luxembourg ✔️ ---- Extreme difficulty of unlocking ---- *Asura ✔️w/Nepal+any character you've mastered *Pluto *Serbia ✔️ w/ Ukraine Tournament Tournament is a game mode with 3 matches. The prize money you get is also very low, but many characters can be unlocked here. This is also like a mini-Head Cup, so you can practice here for Head Cup. Characters you get in tournament ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Japan w/ Spain *Netherlands *Brazil w/ Austria *USA ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Spain ✔️ *Canada w/ Italy *United Kingdom ✔️ w/ Nepal *Nigeria *Italy w/ Spain *Austria ✔️ w/ Nepal *Kepler 22B (based on luck) ---- Hard difficulty to unlock ---- *Ireland ✔️ w/ Indonesia *Honduras /w Spain or Ukraine *Super Saiyan Survival Survival is the 3rd Game Mode and here you must play matches with a total of 3-10 balls. When you or your opponent score a goal the other will lose one ball. So the player who loses all of his balls loses the match. The first 10 matches the opponent will have one ball, the second 10 matches they have 2 balls and so farther and farther. Every 10th, 20th, 30th, and farther match you must play against the Cyborg.The Costume that the Cyborg wears you will get that when you beat him. This is totally random and you will only get Costumes in which rank you are or lower. After every 10 matches you will go a rank higher. It start with the F Rank and you will go to the SS Rank. You reach the SS Rank after match 70. Also are there a lot of handy glitches in the Survival mode. Characters you get in Survival ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Cyborg *Colombia *Egypt (Best character to use in survival)-by default *Portugal ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Chile w/ Austria Hard difficulty to unlock ---- *Hong Kong w/ Indonesia *Indonesia w/ Italy *Poland ---- Extreme difficulty to unlock ---- * Greece ( One of the hardest Character to unlock in the entire game) w/ Nepal * Norway (Also one of the hardest characters to unlock in the entire game) w/ Ukraine League League is a game mode with 18 matches. You can unlock it to win in Arcade against all Characters of South Korea till Z. As you do the unlock requirement, take it as an experience of how the characters will be like in the leagues. Don't worry if you lose on match, the opponent also lose a lot matches. The League Mode is exist out 3 different Leagues. The Amateur League is the first one, who you unlock after you beat Z in Arcade. This is also the easiest one, the only good Characters that can play in the Amateur League are Austria and Switzerland. When you come first in the Amateur League, you unlock the Minor League the second League. This one is also not very hard but there are some very good Characters, but if you win against all and only lose against the good Characters you can still become 1st. When you reach the 1st place in the Minor League,you unlock the Major League . This is the hardest League and here play a lot good Characters. The League is also a good way to get a lot points and it is not very hard so you can get easy a lot points. Only take it a lot time. Also is there a glitch in the League. When you win the Amateur League you can get Israel. By the Minor League and Major League the same. When you win the Minor League you unlock Australia and the Major League you unlock Denmark . This means that you also can unlock Characters with playing the League! Characters you get in League ---- Easy difficulty to unlock ---- *Israel (Glitch) *Australia (Glitch) ✔️ *Denmark (Glitch) *New Zealand ✔️ ---- Medium difficulty to unlock ---- *Sweden *Singapore ✔️ *Thailand ✔️ *Nepal ✔️ w/ Ukraine *Ukraine ✔️ w/ Italy Hard difficulty to unlock ---- *Romania w/ Austria *Z *India ✔️ w/ Nepal *Czech Republic w/ Nepal *Saudi Arabia w/ Austria *Switzerland w/ Austria Extreme difficulty to unlock ---- *Fiji Head Cup Head Cup is a Game Mode in Head Soccer that was added in the 3.0 update and cost 5,000 points to join. It is formatted the same way as the World Cup. Normally, when you get past the four contestants in your division, the characters become upgraded a lot (Dash, Kick, Power, Jump and Speed) and tend to have SS Rank costumes. Once you can manage to take the CPU's costumes off, they go back to having to skills of a normal CPU. There are 32 teams that start out in 8 divisions, A-H. The player then plays versus all other teams in their division. Like in a real world cup, the game can end with a draw, so there's no Sudden Death. After that you go to elimination rounds which goes from the Round of 16, to the Quarter finals, then the semi finals, and finally the final. Upon winning it all you receive 30,000 points second place 20,000 third place 15,000 and fourth place gets 10,000 and gets kicked in the face by third place winner while crouching on the ground. Head Cup is only if you are good at the game. You need to pay points but there is a large reward. Characters you get in Head Cup ---- Easy difficulty of unlocking ---- *Croatia w/ Austria *Ecuador ✔️ w/ Serbia *Hungary w/ Nepal Medium difficulty of unlocking ---- *Belgium *Georgia ✔️ w/ Italy Hard difficulty of unlocking ---- *Uruguay w/ Nepal *WatermelBot w/ Ukraine Multiplayer It will search for an anonymous opponent and you can play against them. It can be from every part of the world. Also you can play Versus friends. Game Center or Bluetooth is required to play online or locally with your friends. If you win you can gain up to 200 Points, or 10 Points if you lose. ---- Death Mode Death Mode is the newest Game Mode and was added in the 5.0 Update. You first must pay 5,000 points to play the Death Mode. In this Game Mode you must play Matches with obstacles. All Rounds have a own Obstacle and Boss. There are 30 Rounds and after Round 11 there will be a third other Character. In Round 21 you also gets a fourth other Character. It's recommended to not play this Game Mode when you just started with playing Head Soccer. In fact this Game Mode is harder and you will waste points (If you are to lazy to watch a video). Also if you lose it costs points if you not watch a video. However, when you win this Game Mode you get 100,000 points. Characters you get in Death Mode ---- Medium difficulty for unlocking ---- *PumpKill w/ France Hard difficulty of unlocking ---- *Bulgaria w/ France Extreme difficulty of unlocking ---- *Finland *Mongolia Additional Characters These are the characters who have special unlock requirements. *South Korea -Download the game. *Russia -Upgrade jump,speed and kick to the max. *Devil -Pay in the USA $0.99 *Mon-K ✔️-Do a donation of $5.49 for the developer. *Madagascar -Download Head Basketball. ---- More Help If you need more help you can always go to Game Modes or Game Things or simply ask a user or admin:) You can also go to the other guides: Characters Unlock Guide Costumes Guide Power Shots Guide Category:Game Things Category:Help Pages Category:Handy Pages Category:Guides